dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
No Crossover limit
No crossover limit is a mission series made by StuntmanDYOM, for the mission designing, and Target13 for the ideas. it is the first NAL mission pack not made by Target13. Storyline WHOLE STORYLINE SPOILERS BELOW While Stara(The protagonist) is still looking for a man, she's chased by the fatty gang, she finds a man called Jenkins and goes to a restaurant with him. fatties have followed Stara and she gives Jenkins a gun to protect himself. later they come back and Jenkins is worried about fatties attacking them again. Stara shows Jenkins her secret weapon, the Minigun. later they go to North Los Santos and shoot a couple fatties up. When Stara isn't looking, Jenkins is taken away. she then shoots more fatties and gives Jenkins a Parachute by rocket launcher, Jenkins jumps down then. Later they get back on the Pink bike and go back home, and notice the house is taken over for a while, so they escape to Dick, an old friend of Stara. They go to sleep and the next day Stara says what the problem is. they do a few jobs, then Dick gets a brilliant idea, they calm down and later Stara asks Dick what the plan is, and Dick wants to rob the Palomino Creek bank. later after the cops and stuff they go back with a truckload of money, enough for a better weapon for everyone. they don't have a fourdoor car so they go steal one off a purple gang member. They go to the ammunation and Stara picks the M4, Jenkins picks a Combat Shotgun and Dick wants the most powerful one, the rocket launcher. after they go back to the station they are attacked by a purple gang, possibly because of stealing their car. next day Stara and Jenkins wanna go back to LS, and Dick stays at LV for the business. Jenkins flies a Shamal to LS, Then they go pay Tommy a "Visit" after fatty shooting and stuff, Stara goes inside the mansion and Jenkins watches the outside. Stara notices that it's a trap and runs away. later they check the whole LS for info, and they found some. hours later they're in San fierro, and later they go to the Driving school base for more info, Stara finds a piece of GPS which leads her to Tommy. Stara tells Jenkins to go back to the hotel and get some sleep, while Stara finishes the Job. She finds the base, shoots more fatties, and then finally kills Tommy and calls Jenkins that she's still alive and that she's coming. after the story went around, no-one fucked with them again. SA And NCL are both a different universe. same for NCL and NAL. Cities Los Santos The primary city of NCL. the first few missions are in LS. Las Venturas Dick's city. Stara and Jenkins escaped there to do some jobs for money for weapons. San Fierro The last city, appearing in the last 3 missions. Fatty Gang Possible members of the fatty gang *Normal Fatty - a normal Brown fatty *Normal Green Fatty - A normal fatty, but uses Big Smoke's Skin, appears in the first few missions. *Fat Bitch - a bitch seen in Fight for a bike, appears only once. *Cluck Norris - a crazy man wearing a chickensuit with a shotgun. *MP5 Fatty - a Brown fatty with a better weapon. *Fake Tommy - a fake tommy in Mansion or Trap? *Sniper Fatty - Snipers on high towers. *Grenade Fatty - sometimes instead of Sniper fatties there are Grenade fatties, waiting on the highest point of the tower for someone to come up. a armor always spawns behind them. they are more powerful than the most normal fatties. *Tommy Sandwich - The final boss of NCL. Updates Updates for the story *15D/7M/2013Y - Made topic/Added mission 2./Added videos. *16D/7M/2013Y - Added mission 3/Deleted mission "Rescued!" *24D/7M/2013Y - Came back and added mission 4. *26D/7M/2013Y - Added info about Dick. *9D/9M/2013Y - Stopped making videos and added "Getting money" *15D/9M/2013Y - added "Great heist" and deleted "Robbing rich people" *11D/11M/2013Y - Added "Better weapons","Can you fly a plane?" and "Mansion or Trap?", deleted "going to San fierro" *12D/11M/2013Y - Added video for NCL 4-6 *14D/11M/2013Y - Added "Getting info", and finished NCL with the last 3 Parts. also added All Missions Download Characters *Stara (Protag) *Jeremy Jenkins (Stara's helper) *Tommy Sandwich (Antag) Category:Mission Packs